Twins
by WeatherWriter
Summary: Drew and Jenna's twins are born. I own nothing except the characters I made up.


Jenna is now nine months pregnant. The twins are due at any moment now. It all begins with Jenna and Drew asleep at midnight. Jenna feels a contraction and wakes up. She gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. She steps into the shower and turns on the water. As she is showering, she has another contraction. She gasps and leans against the wall. This wakes Drew up. He goes into the bathroom.

"Are you ok, honey?" Drew asks Jenna.

"I think I'm having contractions. I woke up feeling pain, and I just felt the same pain again."

"Why don't you dry off and get dressed. I'll get our stuff ready, and we'll go into the living room."

While Jenna is drying off and getting dressed, Drew takes a suitcase out into the living room. Jenna enters the living room a few minutes later.

"The moment we've been waiting for is finally here," Drew says to Jenna.

"I know. I am so excited. Would you mind calling Ryan and Kelly?" asks Jenna.

"You read my mind. I was just thinking about calling them."

Drew picks up the phone and calls Ryan and Kelly.

In Ryan and Kelly's bedroom…

"Hello?" Ryan answers his phone. The phone ringing also wakes up Kelly.

"Hi, Ryan. Sorry to wake you, but Jenna is having contractions."

"Oh, ok. When are you guys heading to the hospital?" Ryan asks Drew.

Kelly smiles and puts her hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Right now. Dr. Ramos told us that whenever she thinks she's in labor to head over."

"Kelly and I will be on our way. I'll call my mom, dad, and Kristen and let them know."

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Drew says to Ryan.

"See you in a few minutes."

Ryan hangs up the phone. Kelly gets out of bed.

"I'll go get Josh ready. Ah! This is so exciting!" Kelly says.

Kelly goes into the nursery while Ryan goes outside and starts the car. Kelly comes out of the house a few minutes later with Josh in her arms. She puts Josh into his car seat then gets into the front seat. They see Drew and Jenna pull out of their driveway. Ryan follows closely behind them.

A few hours later…

Ryan, Kelly, Dan, Catherine, Kristen, and Kelly's parents are sitting in the maternity ward lobby. Kelly is holding Josh on her lap.

"This is so exciting! I love welcoming new family into the world," Catherine says in a happy tone.

Drew comes out into the lobby.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming. Ryan and Kelly, Jenna is asking for you."

Kelly hands Josh to Catherine and she and Ryan, hand in hand, follow Drew into Jenna's room.

"Hey, sis!" Kelly says to Jenna.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asks Jenna.

"I'm alright. The contractions are getting stronger."

"I know how that is," Kelly says.

Jenna has another contraction. Kelly takes her hand.

"Breathe through it," Kelly calmly says.

Jenna breathes through the contraction.

"You are doing so great," Kelly reassures Jenna.

"That was the most painful one yet," Jenna says.

"You handled it very well," Ryan tells Jenna.

"I am bound and determined to do this the natural way. I don't want my kids born drugged out."

"You will get through it, honey, Drew says in a calm tone. You've got a whole team of people with you every step of the way."

"I couldn't have been blessed with a better family."

Jenna has another contraction.

"Breathe, honey," Drew says to Jenna.

"This hurts too freaking much!"

"I know, sis. But the breathing will make you more relaxed," Kelly calmly says.

"You know, Kelly said the word 'freaking' during her labor," Ryan says, chuckling.

"It must run in the family, Jenna says, trying to laugh. I keep telling myself that this will all be worth it in the end."

"It is worth it," Kelly says to Jenna.

"We'll give you some time alone with Drew, Ryan says to Jenna. We'll be down the hall if you need us."

Kelly and Ryan walk out of the room.

"Do you mind if I take Josh outside to get some fresh air?" Ryan asks Kelly.

"Not at all," Kelly replies.

When they get back into the lobby, Ryan takes Josh from Catherine and steps outside. While he is standing outside, his phone rings.

"Hello?" Ryan answers his phone.

"Hello, mate," says Wilfred.

"Hi, Wilfred."

"Are you at the hospital?"

"Yes. Jenna is doing very well."

"Good. I'm just worried about her. Is Drew supporting her like he should?" Wilfred asks Ryan.

"Drew is doing an excellent job. You have nothing to worry about."

"That gives me some piece of mind. Are the twins going to be ok?"

"The doctor said that she is progressing normally and the twins are in good condition. The delivery should go smoothly."

"I know things can get complicated with a natural delivery of twins," Wilfred says, concern in his voice.

"There is always a possibility of complications with every labor and delivery, but the doctor is monitoring her closely. She is in good hands."

"Do you think you will be able to get another break between now and the delivery?"

"I'm not sure. Jenna was at six centimeters the last time the doctor checked. It's been about an hour since then."

"The next time you get a break, could you please call me? I am really concerned."

"Of course. You're a great dog," Ryan tells Wilfred.

"Thanks, mate."

"No problem_. _I'm going to go back inside. Drew should be giving us and update soon."

Ryan hangs up the phone and goes back into the hospital.

Ryan walks back into the lobby.

"Anything new?" Ryan asks.

"She's at eight centimeters now," Kelly tells Ryan.

"Wow, she's progressed pretty quickly."

"She is handling this so well. It was rough in there for awhile, but she's hanging in there."

"Are you going to be in there for the birth?" Ryan asks Kelly.

"No, just Drew and Mom."

Drew comes out into the lobby.

"She is ready to start pushing," Drew tells them.

Everyone looks at each other and smiles.

"Good luck," Ryan says to Drew.

An hour later…

Everyone in the lobby can hear screaming coming from Jenna's room. A few minutes later, they hear a baby crying.

"Baby number one has arrived!" Catherine exclaims.

They hear more screaming followed by complete silence. A few seconds later, another baby's cry is heard. Ryan and Kelly embrace.

"I can't wait to see them!" Catherine says, tears in her eyes.

Drew comes out into the lobby.

"The twins have arrived and they are very healthy. We have a boy, Robert Thomas, and a girl, Alyssa Morgan," Drew tells everyone.

Everyone claps for Drew and Jenna.

Two days later…

Drew and Jenna are bringing home the twins. All of the family is at their house, anticipating their arrival. Ryan and Wilfred are talking outside.

"You would have been proud of Jenna, Ryan says to Wilfred. From what I saw and what Drew told me, she handled it so well."

"Jenna is an amazing woman. And I don't just say that because she is my owner."

"I admire her. She can take life as it comes and she keeps moving forward no matter what."

"She is going to be a great mother. I'm still not so sure about Drew being a father. He still has growing up to do."

"I'm sure the responsibility of two children will make him grow up. Being a parent changes everything. I wouldn't trade Josh for the world, but sometimes it's a struggle."

"Soon you will be a parent to two children, just like Jenna, Wilfred reminds Ryan.

"I'm ready for the challenge. Do you want to know the gender of Kelly and I's baby before anyone else does?"

"Sure," Wilfred says.

"We're having a girl. Her name is going to be Amelia Grace."

"I like that name. Did you decide on it together like you did Josh's name?"

"Yep. I picked Amelia, and Kelly picked Grace as the middle name."

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but Jenna and Drew argued over baby names. Drew didn't want his son named after him. I wanted to bite Drew's arm off."

"At least they worked it out. I like the names they picked out."

"If only her son could be named Wilfred, then I would be one hundred percent happy."

Ryan looks and sees Drew's car down the street.

"I think that's Drew's car. Let's go in and tell everyone else."

Ryan and Wilfred go back inside.

"They're coming!" Ryan tells everyone.

"I've got the camera ready!" Catherine says.

A few minutes pass and the front door opens.

Drew walks in, carrying Alyssa. Jenna, carrying Robert, walks in after him.

"Welcome home!" Kelly shouts.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Jenna says.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Ryan tells Jenna.

"We're going to put them in their cribs and then we'll come out and visit," Jenna says.

Jenna and Drew go into the nursery. They come back into the living room a few minutes later.

"Now we have the arrival of Kelly's second child to look forward to. I am so excited that our children will be close in age."

"Do you mind if Ryan and I make an announcement?" asks Kelly.

"Not at all," Jenna says.

"Ryan, do you want to tell them?" asks Kelly.

"We're having a girl! Her name is going to be Amelia Grace," Ryan tells them.

Everyone claps for Kelly and Ryan.

"Josh is going to be a fantastic big brother," Jenna says to Kelly.

"We have outstanding men in our family, Catherine says. Robert will grow up to be a great husband and father one day."

"Thank you, that means so much to us," Jenna says to Catherine.

"Well, we'll let you guys settle in, Kelly says to them. I'm sure you are very tired."

"Thank you for coming over to welcome us home," Drew says.

"We are right next door if you need us," Ryan tells them.

Ryan, Kelly, and Catherine leave Drew and Jenna's home. Wilfred follows them. Ryan, Kelly, Josh, and Wilfred sit on the couch and watch television together.


End file.
